


In dreams

by Ihni



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is on their way to getting lost in their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In dreams

What is in "reality"?  
Problems and mortality  
Disappointment and regret  
(How I've wished I could forget)

Those regrets, why should you fight them?  
When it's easy to re-write them  
Flee your prison, break your chains  
( _Your own truth_ is what remains)

For on the other side of True  
There is a God, and s/he is you  
There's no need for fear or worry  
(But "reality" is blurry)

Did you dream it, did you do it?  
Did you sleep when you went through it?  
Does it matter, in the end?  
(Do you _live_ , or play pretend?)

In your pocket, there's a ring  
Such an unimportant thing  
All it takes, though, is a touch  
(It's all fake, too soon, too much!)

And I wake and gasp and cry  
It's so real I want to die  
I go back - to calm, to peace  
(to where I can find release)

And one day that ring I own  
\- and with that, the world I've known -  
Will be left inside a drawer  
(I'll be waking up no more)

In there I will live forever  
All illusions, but whatever  
Nothing's really as it seems  
\- But that's often true, in dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat open for interpretation. No names mentioned. I just wanted to play in the Inception 'verse for a while.


End file.
